


【all张掌门】饲毒

by Lovelybone



Category: zry48, 张掌门, 张若昀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, 衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelybone/pseuds/Lovelybone
Relationships: all星掌门
Kudos: 17





	【all张掌门】饲毒

【自留地存档】

【ALL张掌门 饲毒】

ALL CP

萧炎X张星若

鬼厉X张星若

血魔X张星若

素水X张星若

萧平旌X张星若

\-------【饲毒】---

\------------【P1 萧炎X张星若，初见】-----------

受命与鬼王宗一战之后，云岚宗张星若本应手刃敌手谁知竟遭暗算中了欲毒，只得仓皇收手潜入莽莽森林。

漠漠平林一带寒山，夕阳将熄气温骤降，也挡不住张星若身上愈演愈烈的毒意侵袭。身为云岚宗星云门下首席弟子，张星若深知此毒险恶无解，用毒之人是要辱他名誉毁他清白。这种毒因人欲而生，因泄欲而消，可张星若平素自持端庄傲骨，冷漠清高，从不曾与人有私，怎找得到替他解毒之人？又怕回了门派使事情愈加失控，便孤身入山甩脱所有敌手、同门，想要一人撑过难关。

眼见天光晦暗不宁，彤云密布骤雨将至，原本心气高傲的张星若形单影只拖着剑柄残躯，神智渐渐不清，在深山踽踽独行连个遮蔽都寻不到，难免让人看着心生怜惜。

萧炎有些在意。他跟着这个闯进他领地的执剑者很久了，一直小心跟在此人身后想看看到底他要去往何地，其间还留手替这人除了几个不长眼的宵小。

这人生的极美，光看背影就知道身量高挑骨肉匀称，一身道家白袍罩了层飘逸蓝纱，却因不知何时的争斗残破了几角，手臂上露出一小片身上娇贵细嫩的奶白皮肤和刀剑划破的伤痕。伤口处血珠阴惨惨渗出来，顺着此人瘦削的臂膀一滴滴落在林间地里，散发出魅惑异香。

萧炎便是随这血迹和诡谲香味追踪而来，敏锐觉察出此人身中勾魂摄魄鬼王宗中合欢派的百花行，此毒因有淫花百草炼制无色无嗅滋味甜蜜，无论男女身沾一点便会随筋脉血液游走欲火焚身难以自持，想来毒就是从这剑伤渗进人体的。难得眼前这人中毒已深还能保持清醒神智，必是武学奇人资质极高才能止住毒性蔓延，但愈克制毒性反噬起来愈猛烈，只怕……没等萧炎多想，张星若已然扛不住毒，腿脚一软眼见要倒下来，萧炎一急顾不得隐藏声息伸手想揽。

“来者谁人？”张星若虽然被毒力侵扰五感不灵，却仍有些警觉，感到身后一阵罡风有人袭来，忙转身双手握紧星云剑护体，挡在身前意图抗敌。

“我叫萧炎。”

张星若恍惚中看出来人是个半大孩子，声音也稚嫩，紧绷的心弦松了一瞬，便是这一瞬让毒力冲击了护心法门，闷声吐出一口鲜血晕厥过去。

眼前美人纤腰一软，款款欲倒，萧炎劈手夺了美人兵刃，伸手将人揽在胸前打横抱起，瞅了瞅难看的天色，只得把人抱到他临时休憩的崖下。

\---------------------------------------------

这处地界原是萧炎打猎存放猎物的地方，方寸之地只容得下两三人相处。他简单铺了层茅草垫子，又将自己的宽大黑袍脱下来铺上，才小心让人躺上去。

张星若虽欲毒缠身眉头紧锁，仍旧姿容不减更令人我见犹怜，白袍蓝衫包住整个人一汪美玉般嵌在萧炎的黑袍上，衬得愈发通明如月冷艳如霜，只一双娇渴红唇不住呢喃嘤咛，说些冷冷热热没人能听懂的糊涂话。

萧炎侧耳听了听张星若的呢喃，没听出什么名堂，又把手搭在张星若额上试了试温度，没觉得哪里热哪里发烫，不过刚才张星若脸色惨白转脸瞧他的时候他就心里一沉，现在冲着张星若紧皱的眉头，就知道肯定是美人受难十分难受，不由心里缠绵起丝丝心疼，温柔替张星若抹掉嘴角血渍，又撕下自己的内袍借崖外猛烈的雨势弄了块湿帕子想替张星若擦拭伤口。

拉开张星若的广袖，萧炎握住他的腕子试探感受了下滑腻如羊脂美玉的肌肤，将布料顺着线条柔媚的小臂慢慢推上去直到肩窝。手臂上伤口有半指深，鲜血似乎是因为毒性的缘故总是止不住，连浸透冷水的帕子都不顶用，萧炎急的只得手嘴并用一下下舔掉血珠将毒血吸出来，许是吸吮的疼了，张星若两手紧握成拳指尖都开始泛红，昏昏沉沉摇着头似乎要醒来。

“唔，咳咳……”唇齿间还有腥甜的铁锈味，张星若知道自己是欲毒攻心昏了过去，昏倒之前接住他的是一个孩子的怀抱，叫萧什么……“阁下是萧炎？”

“你醒了？”萧炎赶忙从张星若身上爬起来，啐了一口吐掉带毒的血液，大大咧咧抹了抹还有张星若血迹的嘴巴。

“别白费力气了，咳……我中的是鬼王宗百花行，毒已攻心，你救不了我。”张星若叹了口气，撑着胳膊坐起身，被萧炎堆到肩膀的宽大袍袖顺着白生生滑溜溜的胳膊落下来。

“你和鬼王宗有什么恩仇，他们要如此害你？”萧炎蹲在张星若身旁，糙乱的衣衫和毛躁的头发让他看着像一只眼睛发亮的小野兽。

“世人皆知鬼王宗乃魔教，魔教害人能有什么理由？”张星若怕自己再咳血，拿袍袖掩住口鼻细细咳嗽，声音隐含莫名的嘲讽之意。

“据我所知，鬼王宗自从三年前宗主闭关交由副宗主鬼厉管辖以来未有害人伤人之行，更不会出动合欢派设下投了百花行的毒阵，你……”萧炎欲言又止，他看得出张星若与鬼王宗这班人等颇有渊源，只待他自己和盘托出。

“三年了？已经三年了……你知道的不少，那你可知副宗主鬼厉是何人？”张星若眼光瞧着外面淅沥沥的雨丝，似乎有些伤感。

萧炎摇摇头。

张星若不等他发问，自顾自说了下去，“三年前的神宗云岚，青云门下弟子张小凡堕入魔道投身鬼王宗一事，闹的沸反盈天吧？那便是他。”

“张……张小凡？你是……云岚的人？”萧炎瞪大眼睛，好奇打量。他从没见过神宗的人下来，多是在高山之巅白云之间听到他们的传说，而他修仙修气修道修运便是想有一日也能开宗立派成仙为神。

“云岚宗星云门下，张星若。张小凡是我小师叔，虽只差一岁。”张星若微微笑了，看得出萧炎小小的野望。

“那他怎么伤你？还用如此方法。”理了半晌乱麻般的关系，萧炎关心道，“我去替你求解药？”

张星若没有说话，勉强把身子靠在冷冷崖壁上意图消减体内猛烈的欲火，眼睛也瞧着崖外淋漓大雨，似乎以意念数着雨丝来压制心里的苦闷。

萧炎以为他没听到，毛手毛脚抓住张星若的胳膊摇了摇，“我去替你求解药？不由你出面？”

“别碰我，”张星若慌张把手臂从萧炎手里抽出来，看着萧炎有些受伤的神色，忍不住软了口气解释道：“你求不来，没有解药。”

“是毒怎么会没有解药？”萧炎困惑道，但他向来聪慧知道的不少，转了转眼珠便想到了其中机窍，“传说这百花行是百种淫花荡草蜜炼而制，因人欲而生，因泄欲而消，是要……泄欲？”

萧炎视线不由自主滑到张星若脐下方寸，有道袍遮掩，胯间看不出什么异样。

张星若摇头苦笑，心道小儿心性纯良澄澈，只想到其中一层，那泄欲要与谁泄？自渎是不会有用的，只可与人肌肤相亲鱼水交欢，他张星若这样的身子又该如何与人做那事，做了那事坏了金身又怎能再回云岚？想那张小凡叫人如此对他便是想他也一样堕落留在鬼王宗内，他是不会教张小凡如愿的。

“你们名门正派就是假模假式，你不好意思做？我替你来。”萧炎撸起袖子按住张星若的胳膊就要解他腰封，这才发觉张星若身体滚烫身上汗水都浸湿了白袍罩衫。

“住手。”张星若咬紧牙关还在跟体内邪火抗争，冷不防细腰让陌生男人触碰，身上一阵颤栗酥麻，快感如闪电般劈头而下，当即挣扎着要去拿自己那把星云剑。

“哎哎，我可救了你，你要杀我？”萧炎骇的后退两步。

“阁下放心，要杀也是我自杀。”张星若只拿剑撑着自己的身体，遥望崖外雨幕，心想着借雨水浇灭欲火，便挣扎往外走去。

“回来，会落下病根的！”萧炎着急的一跺脚，顾不得张星若意愿，拦腰将挣扎的人抗了起来，把他手里那把星云扔的远远的。

一下将人按在茅草铺就的床褥上，萧炎张星若两人鼻尖相对呼吸相闻，身体都叠在了一起。张星若身上因百花行毒力产生的诱人香味愈发浓烈，迷的萧炎有些心神不宁，加之之前他为张星若用嘴吸毒疗伤也中了些毒，不免下身膨大涨满硬了起来，就这么隔着衣服直楞楞抵在张星若小腹上。

萧炎喉结一动咽了口口水，垂下眼睫视线扫了扫张星若巴掌大的小脸、嫣红的嘴唇，臌胀凸起的胸膛和细腰长腿，注意力又集中在了张星若鼻尖的小痣上，暗道：明明是个男人，怎么生的美艳如斯好看如斯，连不小心碰到的胸脯都这么软……

“要不……我帮你解毒？”萧炎小心翼翼的提议。

张星若没有回答也没工夫回答。他正紧绷身体蹭着萧炎黑袍铺成的床铺，发冠因刚才的动作完全散乱开了，如墨如云的长发披散下来，衬得一张脸更小更白了，只是白白的脸颊上染上了朵朵嫣红——毒性完全发作了。

\----------------【P2 萧炎X张星若，初奸】------------

“唔……唔啊……热……好难受……救我……”张星若难耐抓挠着自己的领口胸膛，试图拉下碍事的衣袍好解放自己周身燥热。

萧炎见张星若如此，心里暗道歉意，抬手将他衣衫尽数拽开，轻而易举地将之剥光，然后架起张星若两条白腿抗在肩头，指尖探入之前还紧闭的腿心抹了一抹，竟意外发觉张星若腿心处一片黏腻嫩滑，忙低头去看却见张星若身上不单单有身为男子该有的阳具，下面还多了处娇艳美丽的肉花。怪不得方才不让自己碰他，还着急着往外跑，原来是怕……萧炎念及此处，伸出手指按在肉瓣上搅弄一番，不时扣挖掐弄肉花处硬起的珍珠小核和红艳艳的肉唇，弄的张星若下体水光淋漓柔嫩湿滑，淫靡至极。

神智被欲望充斥到有些昏聩的张星若虽随身上男人动作感受到了丝丝缕缕缠人的快意，却仍然谨记山门教诲咬紧嘴唇一语不发，生怕泄露呻吟丢了云岚的脸。

萧炎心道张星若还在逞强，探出两指往肉穴内一压一勾，被玩到红肿的紧闭肉瓣便微微张开一道缝隙，萧炎趁势将指尖送入半寸画着圈在穴内翻搅摸揉，直摸得张星若敏感滚烫的嫩肉挤挤挨挨热情涌上来，紧紧包覆吸吮着萧炎的两根手指，汁水随手指插弄唧唧咕咕黏腻起来，真不知换了孽根进去滋味是何等销魂。

墨发如瀑披散开来，萧炎眼见张星若全身白嫩似雪衬着一对娇艳殷红的双乳，显出一股清丽诱人的模样，面容秀丽眉头紧蹙更让人生出一丝暴虐欲望，只想将这脆弱又坚韧的清纯美景完全颠覆成淫荡。

张星若身上好似从热水里捞出来一般浑身湿透滚烫发热，心口又燥又痒，痒的他手指攒动在素白胸膛上不住划出一道道红印，连带着薄薄一层胸乳上的红缨都叫他自己的手指碾压过了变得越发硬挺。

萧炎宽衣解带掏出自己暴胀的性器，粗长紫红的巨物吐着腥味紧密贴合上了张星若腿心，在那处销魂之地来回逗弄研磨浅浅抽撤，直弄得张星若两股战战腿根发抖，前端无人抚慰的男根摇摇晃晃站了起来竟是快乐的勃起了。

知道张星若在交欢中得了趣，萧炎愈发卖力的挺动腰身，一寸寸将自己的巨根捅进了张星若从未容纳过异物的肉缝之中。

“啊……嗯呜……”张星若哑着嗓子压抑住哭叫，瞪大双眼不住流着眼泪，茫然看着崖顶。

第一次体验这般滋味实在难以消受，又痛又酥麻的酸软快意随着他光滑的小腹过电一样蹿过四肢百骸，萧炎还在他身上动作，庞然大物死死顶在他骶部完全入侵了他清白的身体，捅破了那道薄薄的屏障甚至开始一下一下接连不断捣进抽出，狠狠戳弄肏干他内里柔嫩娇弱的细肉，一次次撑开那不容一指的地方来回抽插摩擦搅弄戳刺，直肏的他咬紧牙关忍耐这难以消抵的酥麻快感，生理性泪水无法自持的滑落下来融进鬓边发线。

濡湿紧缩的嫩穴被粗壮入侵者撑到极致，可怜兮兮吞咽吸吮男人能给他带来彻骨快意的孽根，挽留般将内里的丝滑柔软包裹在阳具之上，抽插中不住涌出来的淫水都在剧烈摩擦中撞成了白沫沾湿耻毛。

张星若泫然欲泣，揽住萧炎脖颈半身挺起随着萧炎动作不断晃荡被动迎合，仰着头一副被欺辱狠了的模样。他白嫩的胸乳都被萧炎上手抓弄挤压成了扭曲的形状，更遑论胸上脆弱娇嫩的两点樱红更被萧炎又咬又嗦舔弄研磨到肿胀发疼，身体被彻底侵占后红的像粉色虾子一般鲜嫩可口，敏感到一碰就开始颤抖，前端膨胀的男根随身上男人冲撞的力道不住甩在他灌满了别人精液的肚皮上，不停吐着淅淅沥沥的淫水。

开始张星若还能被萧炎操的射出一线白液，接连两次之后就被肏到连射都射不出来了，只能露着未经人事的男根任由身上人干他。

交合处唧唧咕咕的淫荡声音随肉体拍打声响彻崖底，甚至连崖外滂沱大雨都遮掩不住。直到肉体撞击的浪荡淫声渐渐止歇，萧炎才在已然被干到昏迷的张星若小穴内射出了最后一发白精，然后抽出自己软下来的阳具，将泄了欲火的张星若放倒在茅草铺上。

大手轻轻一压便见浓白精液从张星若胀满的小腹中流淌出来，顺着雪白大腿间的缝隙一股股沾满了被撞击抽插磨到红肿充血的穴口，内里敏感的穴肉随肏干到合不拢的穴口一张一合，艳红嫩肉层层叠叠挂着白花花的精液，互相挤压蠕动，被滋润到鲜嫩娇美极了。

  
\--------------【P3 鬼厉X张星若，遇魔】--------------------

眼前似乎是一片广袤的天空，无垠无涯无际无边，张星若茫然四顾瞧不见半点旁物旁人，这一片苍茫中只有他孤身前行。只当在修炼途中自己又御剑飞到了几重天上，张星若心里怅然，早年还有个小师叔陪他，而今……

心里念着，视野中便远远出现了另一个御剑而行的挺拔身影，张星若认的那人的样子，忍不住呼唤出声：‘小师叔——’

“若若，醒醒，小师叔在这，若若……”鬼厉半抱着张星若昏沉的身体，心疼的用黑袍将他揽紧，遮掩住他身上青青紫紫情欲斑驳的痕迹。

胆大妄为胆敢污辱星若的萧炎已经被鬼厉用噬魂钉钉住四肢悬在旁边，只待救醒星若，鬼厉便会叫他即刻丧命当场。

“小师叔……”张星若慢慢醒转，方才昏迷中听到熟悉的声线在叫他乳名，能用这个名字的只有他的小师叔，云岚宗青云门下张小凡。

“若若！”见他醒来，鬼厉，也就是曾经的张小凡脸上露出喜色，更加拥紧了怀里那具身躯，“太好了，若若能醒过来真好，师叔这就带你走，离开这里，没有人会再伤害你……”

“萧炎！”张星若靠在鬼厉肩头，脑中还未理清楚思绪，抬眼便见到萧炎被人像钉住一只壁虎一样钉在崖上，心中一慌忙推开鬼厉，“师叔你这是做什么？”

“他欺辱于你！师叔来替你报仇，要他死！”鬼厉手一挥，原本落在崖壁边的星云剑簌地飞起直直扎向萧炎的心口。

“师叔不要，是我愿意的！”张星若顾不得伤口未愈连忙抬手止住剑势，堪堪压住鬼厉的功法。

却看利剑星云铮地一声打偏深深插进崖内，那鬼厉因此一言怒目圆睁，眼睛血红，表情都扭曲了，“你说什么？”

“鬼厉，你杀伐业重，还要再错下去吗？”张星若此时已然完全清醒，意志支配着残破身体踉踉跄跄站起来摆出一副防备的姿态。眼前哪是最疼他爱他护他的小师叔啊，是魔道，是鬼王宗，是副宗主鬼厉！

“若——”鬼厉扭曲的表情凝固了一瞬间。是了，他是鬼厉，他是魔宗，若若不再会软软甜甜的叫他小师叔……

“是，我是鬼厉，没错！但侮辱你的人一定要死！”鬼厉狂笑着聚出一束噬魂钉化成魔剑，又将剑尖直指萧炎胸口。

可怜萧炎早被撞在崖上那一下弄的昏死过去，浑然未觉自己在鬼门关里来回两遭。

“我与他两情相悦，心甘情愿，与你无关。如若不想再引正邪之战，再添鬼王宗孽债，收手吧，鬼厉！”为救萧炎，张星若顾不得其他，强压住体内翻腾的毒使出真气护住心脉，严词俱厉让自己显得不那么虚弱。

“哈哈哈好一个两情相悦心甘情愿，我呢，我算什么？”鬼厉猩红的双眼恶狠狠瞪着他，试图从他脸上瞧出来点真情实意。

“你是问张小凡，还是鬼厉。张小凡是我师叔只不过三年前就已殒命在云岚巅上，而鬼厉，不过是人人除之而后快的邪魔外道！”

“邪魔…外道……”鬼厉被张星若的义正言辞震的倒退一步，仰天狂笑，“好，好一个邪魔外道，你知道这邪魔外道为你为云岚都做了什么吗？我堕入魔道是不假，但三年来我劝服鬼王宗主休养生息蓄力存根没再在尘世招惹是非！我约束鬼王宗教众诚心修魔一心向道没再做滥杀无辜之事！我还叫人替你们云岚扫清障碍以你为尊，妖邪作祟云岚弟子处理不了，要你这个临时掌门首席弟子亲自奔波的时候是谁在帮你你知道吗！是我！方外之人本不应管方内之事，大梁狗皇帝率长林守军兵临云岚迫你出山为国师的时候是谁赶走了他们？也是我！你现在告诉我我算什么？！我得到了什么？！你的一句邪魔外道！”

张星若身披黑袍只身靠在崖上，迟疑的盯着狂暴的鬼厉。他分辨不出鬼厉所言是真是假，但那些事里确实有些蹊跷之处，他只当巧合，平素忙于云岚事物并未深思，而今鬼厉所言揭破难道是真的……可师父临终之命明明说的是要他清理门户，要他在保住云岚的前提下剿灭鬼王宗除魔卫道……

“你也想除我吗，是不是？我得知你来鬼王宗见我你知道我有多开心，知道手下人害你伤你我有多着急，可你！你干了什么？！你和那个村野匹夫——”鬼厉目眦欲裂越说越气血汹涌，一步步逼近张星若，“两情相悦是吗那就让他看着！”

鬼厉翻手捏出法决打在萧炎身上。萧炎疼的一下惊醒，只见之前打晕他的人正死死抓着张星若的手腕将人按在崖壁上，一手已经扯开了张星若身上包着的黑袍！

  
\---------【P4 鬼厉X张星若，用强】------

张星若一手揪住袍领一手拦住鬼厉，满眼皆是震惊痛苦的神色。他没想到从小看着他长大被他视如亲人的小师叔竟然对他有此等龌龊心思。

“你以为我追踪而来是为了什么？”鬼厉看到张星若难以置信的表情，勾唇嘲笑，“我是为了替我心爱的小若若解毒啊，手下告诉我他们给你下了百花行，我是多担心你承受不住要死要活的要拿剑自刎……”鬼厉温情脉脉撩起张星若一缕垂散的头发在鼻尖嗅了嗅，又在唇边轻轻一吻，手指顺着发线逆向攀上张星若的脸颊然后粗暴捏住他小小的下颌，强迫他抬眼看着自己。

“可是你呢，有我心里那么冰清玉洁吗，”鬼厉眼风凌厉，扫过赤裸半身的萧炎和崖下凌乱简陋的床铺后停在张星若楚楚可怜的小脸上，“还不是在这荒郊野外茅草垫子上叫人干了？被野男人破处的滋味不错吧，他操的你爽吗？”

“鬼厉，咳，咳，放手，放开我——”这番羞辱让张星若难堪的耳朵尖都红了，他的下颌被捏得生疼，只得抬手掰着鬼厉的手腕试图让他松开。

“还在叫我鬼厉，我是自小疼你爱你的师叔小凡啊。”张星若越挣扎抗拒，鬼厉心里越痛快，他另一只手插进了张星若下体那刚被别的男人肏弄过又变紧了的地方不住摩擦钻弄，再次引动欲毒春潮，张星若粘滑透明的淫水沾满了他的手心。

怎么会变成这样？他珍视了多久的宝贝怎么就叫旁人得了先机？明明是他从小就看中了的小家伙啊，软软白白的一团雪球似得跟在自己身后，虽差着只一岁却不肯乱了人伦辈分叫他哥哥，就爱小师叔小师叔地叫着；明明在云岚巅上他们过的那么快活，要不是掌门师兄从中作梗用纲常伦理来阻挠他们差一点点就可以成亲就可以永生永世在一起，是哪里出了岔子，哪里有了差错？是他做错了吗？还是张星若？

鬼厉的指尖终于松开了张星若的下巴，手无意识滑下来到了张星若脆弱的脖颈，上面小小的喉结在他掌心紧张滚动摩擦出一阵阵痒意。张星若素来像冰雕玉琢的玉人一样冷清，连欲火烧灼下情潮涌动的身体都带着丝冷媚香气，小喉结像块滑溜溜不老实的碎冰，让他忍不住收紧力道想将之攥紧怕跑出自己手心。

被捏住命门的张星若痛苦摇头唇舌大张，不住的喘息呼气，甘甜的津液不受控制从嘴角流了出来。他眼前一片白光，窒息的感觉冲上脑海，浑身力气都被抽离了，只能无力推搡着鬼厉坚实的臂膀，下身瘫软淫水愈发泛滥。

看张星若只顾喘气无法再反抗，鬼厉在留着他一口气的时候松了手，将他的身子架在壁上，抱起一条白腿在怀里，着魔似得亲了又亲，从小腿一路舔吻，然后撩开长袍解开亵裤掏出自己坚硬如铁的阳具在满是滑腻的腿心蹭了蹭，却瞧着张星若那朵被肏到颜色艳丽的肉花迟疑了一瞬没有插入，转而将自己粗硬的阳具抵在了张星若后穴上，撑开紧密的肠肉挤了进去，一下下戳刺起来每一次都顶到张星若肠道中最敏感的腺体。

还挂在另一边壁上的萧炎怒火冲天想救张星若，却被鬼厉钉住还封了口舌连骂都骂不出来，只能眼睁睁看着张星若被人奸污，看那人将孽物捣入张星若两腿间来回抽插越来越快越来越狠，直肏的张星若两眼翻白又高潮了一次却射不出一滴东西，竟是达到了干高潮的极乐。

鬼厉将高潮中浑身颤栗的张星若拥在怀中，自己粗壮的下体抵在张星若穴眼一阵研磨后浓稠的精液激射而出，惹得张星若又是一阵过电似得抖，前面没人操的肉花也喷出一股淫水，鬼厉才趁着阳具未软之时肏进了他红肿充血的蜜穴，打桩似得抽撤几下马眼大张精关一闭尿进了张星若里面。

金黄液体顺着张星若白嫩的大腿淅淅沥沥淌了一地，连小腹都涨的微微凸了起来。

鬼厉舒爽的阖了阖眼睛，抱紧怀里的身体把脸埋在张星若肩头披散的发间竟是呢喃到呜声哽咽，“这下干净了，若若。不如我们重新来过？”[/hide]

\---------【P5 血魔X张星若，地牢】--| ω・´)---------

鬼王宗地牢幽暗阴森常年不见天日，只有月夜中天时分才有一丝月光从地底缝隙间投下来，给人一丝怅然，一丝慰藉。

丁隐此时正坐在地牢当中的巨石上打坐沐浴月光，却见地牢之阵映出红光蓦然打开，魔宗鬼厉怀抱一人出现在牢中。

“这…是？”不见天日的丁隐长发披散久未打理显得有些蓬乱，连嗓音都由于常年不曾发声沙哑嘈杂了许多。他被上代鬼王关在地牢已有数十年之久，只靠地牢法阵汲取地心之力得到供养。

鬼厉没有理会他的问题，将黑衣包覆的怀里人小心放在巨石旁，才抬头道：“丁隐，你有多久没魔化了？”

魔化？丁隐眯了眯漆黑的眼睛，他的眼底闪过一丝血光，体内赤魂石隐隐作祟起来。从卧云村出来后，他的经历仿佛一场噩梦，只有在被鬼王约束后才得以心静。

“十四年，整整十四年。”丁隐低哑的声音合着混元之气在地牢中激荡回响。

“让你出去如何？”见丁隐闻言一愣，不等他反应鬼厉便以手为刀划破自己掌心，将鲜血祭向丁隐。

血珠殷红飞溅而起直冲丁隐面门，丁隐瞳孔一紧眼珠已然变得血红，妖戾之气顿起，满头乱发随妖气飘拂身后犹如根根钢针，衣衫受不住体内妖力涌动炸开来，露出他强健壮硕的身体。

“去吧，去报你被囚禁之仇，”鬼厉见血魔现身，抱起一旁依然昏沉入睡的张星若，冷笑着命令，“杀，杀光魔宗之人你便可永远自由。”

丁隐五感已教鬼厉血祭之术封住，只能听见耳边传来的蛊惑煽动，不由愈发狂暴，甚至久未触发的血色魔藤也从他愈发浓烈的妖气之中幻化出来直直冲向令他模样大变的罪魁祸首。

鬼厉且战且退单手抱住张星若，另一手手刀一划将几条儿臂粗的藤堪堪斩断。疼的丁隐如火双目生生流出血泪，仅剩的灵识倏地一下窜到血魔天灵处，背后魔藤狂舞几乎砸穿地牢。

完全狂化的丁隐已然大半化作妖邪血魔失了为人之心，大半僵死的脑中除了暴虐杀伐鬼王宗人再无其他念头，唯独还残留了对将他至于如此境地的鬼厉十分之恨意。眼见无法伤害鬼厉分毫，血魔狡猾的将魔藤分化成细小枝蔓悄无声息的攀爬至地牢顶上封住唯一出口，乘其不备自上而下突袭鬼厉罩门。

鬼厉反手一挥打出噬魂钉阵退了血魔侵袭，却不防怀里的张星若教魔藤缠住了腰把整个人掳走。

血魔早发现张星若是鬼厉软肋，只一招声东击西便夺了鬼厉珍宝。

“若若！”鬼厉心慌赶忙追上一步却被身后藤蔓暗算，暴露出的脖颈死死教藤蔓缠住，整个人被吊在了虚空。

“放了他——”鬼厉双手撕扯着脖子上越来越紧的藤蔓。

血魔血红的眼睛扫了扫地牢视野内已经被他制住的两人，他五感被封可还有点嗅觉，除了鬼厉撕心裂肺的嘶吼外他能感受到到的只有从身边那团白肉上传来的冷清异香。

收紧藤蔓，血魔大手一揽将张星若扣在怀中，埋在昏睡之人肩窝深深吸了一口，这香味冷淡如霜清甜似雪，让血魔又想起了月中天时投下的光亮，连这人，在他眼中都是浑身白亮如月的绝色。

张星若教鬼厉折磨至身心俱疲，在被带走途中陷入了昏然沉睡之中，此时叫血魔绑架轻薄立刻醒转过来，只见眼前揽着他的是一个破衣烂衫浑身筋脉暴涨的血色妖魔，双目红通通好似炭火一样烧灼，背后还舞着几条粗壮癫狂的藤萝直打的牢壁碎石阵阵妖风四起，就连鬼厉似乎都不是狂化后血魔的对手，妄图控制血魔却被血魔绞住了喉咙！

张星若心里一紧连忙去摸腰际的星云剑，却发现星云不知何时丢了，身上能御魔的星云道袍也不见了换成一身鬼王宗招魔的暗色衣袍，里面连亵裤都没穿，只好运起真气灵决将衣袍做成一道防卫工具。

‘你不是鬼王宗的人。’

张星若灵识中突然传出了一个低沉浑厚的声音，似乎是想与他沟通。

“谁？”张星若警惕的四下扫过没有发现除了鬼厉血魔之外的其他人。

‘你可以当我是血魔，但我不是……我想要你救我……带我出去……我在这地牢十四年了，这是唯一的机会……’

那声音像是直接传到了张星若脑海而他眼前的血魔、鬼厉都不知道这声音存在都没有其他动作，还是在争斗之中。

血魔的几条藤蔓遥遥跟鬼厉甩出的噬魂钉缠斗，拖的鬼厉分身乏术，而血魔本体还抱着张星若细细嗅着蹭着，似乎想找到张星若身上清甜滋味的来由。

张星若被灵识里的声音吸引了注意，口中默念抵抗血魔侵犯的灵决蓦地断了，冷不防被血魔扯开衣袍嗅到了他赤裸的小腹甚至舔弄上了他半勃的男根。

“不要……”张星若腰一软身子后仰，两手下意识推拒着血魔埋在他胯下的脑袋，“啊嗯……不要舔了，好难受……”

‘他听不到，他只能靠着妖魔的本能，连我也控制不了……’灵识中的声音说道。

“啊……啊呜……”张星若被湿热长舌舔弄吮吸龟头和茎身，忍不住哼出哭腔。

‘你帮我出去，我就帮你。’那个声音道。

“啊……好……好，让他停下……啊…呃哦……”张星若难堪的小声呻吟。

鬼厉速战速决砍了藤蔓，注意到这边的异状却被缠着不敢分心，只能愈发卖力打出噬魂钉和法决，他只有想尽办法铲除周围魔藤才可近身去救若若。

‘呵。’

张星若灵识中的声音发出一声轻笑就此退散。

\--------【P6 血魔X张星若，魔藤】----------

血魔的动作一顿，越发变本加厉起来，尖锐带着倒刺的舌尖钻弄张星若脆弱狭小的马眼，已经变出一根细细的肉刺戳到了里面，在他的精道里进退搜刮似乎是想吸什么美味，弄得张星若胀大的茎身又痒又疼，连下面两个肉卵都一抽一抽开始发酸膨胀。注意到了这两个圆圆的可爱玩意，血魔尖利的指尖感受着张星若睾丸的脉冲，揪弄起他的囊袋揉捏，十分好奇的样子。

张星若心旌动摇，再运不起真气护体，骨子里的生涩都被缠身欲火点燃了，想要运功捏决动用法力竟然发现自己气海空洞丹田无力，想是他刚破了身后纵欲太过，一时金身难再，法力全无。

好像活了的藤蔓不给张星若思考时间，偷偷摸上他的手腕脚腕将他缚住拉成打开身体的样子，更方便血魔享用。

血魔摸索着在张星若胯间舔吻，他已经发现了最甜蜜最诱人的地方，湿漉漉的肉瓣在妖魔挑逗中慢慢张开露出湿软温柔的花心，溢出来滋味美妙的花蜜祭献给妖魔贪婪吸吮。

“呃……啊……呜啊……”汹涌的快意从腿心蔓延到全身，一直涨到脑海，张星若脸上眼泪四溢，一副又爽快又抗拒的表情，身体狂乱挣扎起来，嘴里压抑不住的低喘呻吟。

可怕的紫红色藤蔓摩挲爱抚着张星若苍白脆弱的四肢，慢慢向他敏感的地方蠕动，几乎占据了他身上所有孔洞。几根指头粗细的细长藤蔓圈住他白嫩温软的双乳或轻或重的揉捏起来想攥出乳汁似得，藤蔓的顶端则拧着张星若小小的乳尖甚至转进了他嫩红的乳头里面，又钻又磨就像要刺穿他的胸膛钻进他瘙痒躁动的心室，疼的他瞳孔大睁，脸上血色尽失唇瓣都在颤抖。

而真正能被侵犯的地方早已叫藤蔓冲了进去霸占住，仿佛撕裂了他的身体充实填满了他前后两处嫩穴，连上面喘息大张的红润嘴巴也堵了起来几乎让他窒息，在几处孔洞里来来回回捅干把他可怜的呻吟求救撞到支离破碎。

上下两边紫红藤蔓剧烈的蠕动抽插几乎把气若游丝的张星若操了个对穿，血迹斑斑滴撒在他白皙的身体上，幼嫩的皮肤全是紧缚后留下的青紫嫣红的勒痕。

紫红素白嫣红漆黑鲜艳夺目的美丽色泽在幽幽月色下的地牢里，渲染出一副美艳淫靡的美人受难图。

鬼厉身陷战斗中，眼见自己无法拯救被藤蔓残暴奸淫快要殒命的张星若，心中一阵剧痛冷不丁喷出一口鲜血，手上杀势随之一顿就叫魔藤占了先机，生生钉穿他的腹部，重伤了他勉力支撑的身体。

抹去嘴角血渍，鬼厉发了狠斩出一阵破阵罡风绞碎那些肉质藤蔓，方圆一尺内的残暴妖邪都在他的风声中化为齑粉，而后他几步上前攀了登云梯抢近血魔身前。

血魔湿热的长舌还在张星若甜蜜的下身敏感处灵活舔舐，终于榨出了张星若身为男子最珍贵的精元。

张星若雪白漂亮的身子弯成一张弓被玩的潮红青紫，清澈双眼在高潮中失了焦变得混沌，天生灵韵不受意识控制从周身被贯穿的孔洞中倾泻出来，连带着一些模糊虚影都投映在地牢之内。

鬼厉心道不妙，张星若的元神没了灵韵的把持加固极易神魂出窍，想来是丁隐的灵识作祟要借若若的身体逃出地牢封印？！

念极此处，鬼厉不顾道法相冲的禁忌反手捏出神宗翻天法印想将张星若离体的神魂重新封回身体，怎料身后妖风袭来被绞碎的魔藤再次汇聚成一束尖刺猛然对着他一击一散——

穿着云岚道袍还是小孩模样的道童，一前一后走在云岚山间小道上，前一个蹦蹦跳跳像个小猴在前边带路，后面跟着的孩子才八岁就老持稳重任劳任怨的背着他们两个的行囊包袱……就这么差了半步永远都差了半步，走着走着仿佛能在蜿蜒山路上走到天长地久。

‘师叔，走路好慢，我们捏个御风决呼——地飞上去吧。’前面年岁稍小的可爱孩子一派天真笑脸。

后面被叫做师叔的孩子不赞同的摇摇头，‘这是历练，若若来背着自己的包袱走。’

前面小孩嘟着嘴做了个鬼脸，一点也不听他的话就这么越跑越远。

画面一转，还是云岚的山，却已经是在山脚下。

那个年长的小孩似乎岁数更小了一点，五岁的他抱着师傅的酒葫芦在山脚下的水域清洗却瞧见河上游飘过了一个木盆。他挽着裤腿捞到这个盆子，发现里面躺着一个跟他差不多高矮的娃娃，这粉雕玉琢的小家伙还咂着手指穿着开裆裤。他好奇瞧了一眼那露出来的腿间，顿时吓的像见了怪物，丢下河边的酒葫芦，立马拖着盆和盆里的怪孩子去找师傅。

——鬼厉顾不得自己第二次被魔藤刺成重伤导致灵韵大量散失，伤口还染上了藤毒；也顾不得去看他和若若二人灵韵对撞消弭造成的神魔画影，他勉强调动身上残存的神宗法力压制住张星若灵韵外溢，一边用最后的魔宗噬魂钉凝聚成剑打向血魔。

\-------【P7 血魔X张星若，灌精】------

吸食了精气灵力的血魔显得愈发亢奋，一把拽出张星若前面蜜穴内还在抽送的藤蔓，小穴里堵不住的淫液流水一样从腿心淌了出来。

粗长胀大的炙热阳根噗地一下就着淫水捣了进去，妖魔不同于常人的尺寸形状让张星若内里嫩肉不住抽搐，颤巍巍地蠕动缩紧才能吞咽下这么壮硕的东西。

血魔性器带着一根骨刺，尖头每抽动一下都令张星若极为痛楚，甚至想要哭喊尖叫，但紫红色藤蔓堵住他的嘴巴，分泌的黏液似乎带有麻醉作用，被扩宽了的肉穴在血魔粗长捅干下慢慢适应发出唧唧咕咕的淫荡声音。

锐利的阳具尖头进进出出数十下之后戳进了他最深处从未被人发现的软肉小口，血魔的阳物像是活了的蛇一样在那小口上研磨钻弄挑逗抽撤，趁着紧绷小口松动的瞬间完全插入那块软腔，又搔又刮软腔内稚嫩的粉肉，直弄得滚烫的软腔被打开，捣干的蜜汁满溢肿到嫣红充血。

腿间的所有快感源泉都被肏到大张，张星若整个人都失去了神智，身体在妖气滋养中变得艳丽魅惑鲜嫩多汁，内部细软娇嫩的穴肉柔媚堆叠，不停蠕动绞紧抽搐吸的血魔精关不固，又在包紧龟头的软腔小口内捣了几十下才猛地射出充满邪气的妖魔精液。

身上所有的敏感处都被亵玩玷污了，张星若漂浮的灵海中白光划过，被什么扎的一痛，他知道自己被妖魔彻底强暴了，连体内最清白干净的软腔里都充斥着妖魔的子子孙孙。

身体还在血魔怀中无声的痉挛，张星若惨白的脸上毫无意识划过几道汹涌泪痕，被月光照的剔透通明。

就在此时，鬼厉的噬魂剑借着张星若泪光的指引倏地穿过了血魔毫无防备正在兴奋狂跳的心。

杀意再度被激发的血魔抛下享用了一半的祭品，狂暴嘶吼着冲向胆敢杀伤自己的魔道中人，两人愈战愈勇缠斗在一处。

似乎是对张星若有保护意欲，血魔的藤蔓将他远远拉开战场，又一次堵住了他淌着淫水的小穴，把本体射进去的妖魔子孙完全封在他穴内隐蔽的小口里。

见血魔还不放过张星若竟然在若若体内灌精，鬼厉登时压不住滔天恨意招招使出以命相搏的打法，战的血魔元气大伤断了一臂一腿，似是无法再与鬼厉抗衡。

看削弱了血魔的战力，鬼厉自知身上伤情也在加重，当然不愿与之多纠缠，只想带走张星若，谁知血魔对孕育自己子孙的容器并不愿意放手，死死挡在藤蔓和张星若身前。

鬼厉只得咬牙沾了自己腹上变得乌黑染毒的血迹当空划出血祭，用身上的毒血凝出符咒黑鸦去啃噬血魔身躯。

被妖兽包围蚕食的血魔支撑着唯一能动的藤蔓，顺着月光将身上满是浊液的张星若送向地面，然后爆体散出凶猛妖气横扫鬼王宗地牢将之震裂在地底深处，竟是欲与鬼厉同归于尽！

\---------【P8 萧平旌X张星若，相处】-----------------

为萧平旌所救已半月有余，待在长林王府休养生息也有数日光景。未成想他这个出世之人要由入世之人相救，还是当年鬼厉替他败退的大梁长林。

张星若有些好转后最终的记忆只停留在长天中最后一轮满月，他甚至不知道鬼厉血魔是死是活，只知道那轮满月似乎是活的，竟然长进他身体里面了。

张星若冷笑着抚了抚自己日渐圆润的小腹。他张星若，神宗云岚那个心高气傲眼高于顶的修仙炼气之人，竟怀了身孕，还是妖魔的子嗣！

抚摸腹部的手渐渐收紧攥住遮掩丑事的那块布料。

身为神宗正道的砥柱中流怎可受这等败坏人伦的奇耻大辱，要是他真生下了妖魔子嗣为恶世间……他怎对得起云岚历代师祖、又怎对得起神宗上下……

张星若手练法决，终于缓缓凝炼一股天地间至清正气在掌中。正邪相抵互不两立，只要将这真气渡入腹中，那魔胎定会承受不了清气荡涤……

\------------------------------

长林萧家是大梁戍卫军统率，其长子萧平章次子萧平旌都是世上难得的将帅之材。自两年前萧平章随皇帝去往云岚后因瘟疫病逝于边境不毛之地，萧平旌便扛起兄长重任，承担了戍守之责。

而在不日前巡边回朝之际，萧平旌捡到了一位身受重伤的绝色美人。将其抱上马后萧平旌才发觉这人受过不少折辱，罩袍下原本雪白幼嫩的身上全是斑斑点点红痕紫迹还染了血，似乎被什么人软禁强暴留下满身伤痕。

萧平旌瞅着心里发闷，管不了许多便用大氅把人裹了个严严实实连夜奔马回营帐，翌日发令拔营回朝。

到了长林府内请了位大夫治疗才知道此人竟还身怀有孕。

早在营帐中萧平旌替他清理身体时便发觉这人身体与众不同，看模样生的是个男子相貌也有男子气概，只不过身下私隐处多了一处不该存在的孔洞，也许正是这处地方害的这人到了这步田地。

萧平旌不免心生同情，愈发待这人柔和温顺，想尽办法讨这人欢喜，不容他人置喙便将王府偏殿修整后送予此人居住，还顾念此人冷清淡漠的性子，勒令府内众人不得叨扰，只有自己能见他。

\-------【P9 萧平旌X张星若，魔动】----------

进宫受了皇帝一番耳提面命，萧平旌心中郁结，想着见见美人转换心情。这美人在王府里活的像片单薄的雪，与人不说不笑泠然清气，只在萧平旌问询的时候简单点头摇头，旁的人再不搭理。却也正是这淡然从容的冷清模样让萧平旌在嘈杂喧嚷的凡尘俗世中感到了一丝出尘的清凉，得到了心中的平静。

萧平旌本该是年纪尚小孩童心性，平白因长兄早逝而过早成熟，肩上担子愈发沉了，难得能有人令他放松愉悦，王府上下便睁一只眼闭一只眼由他去了，甚至也因萧平旌的态度对这位霸占着偏殿的陌生来客好了不少。

一进殿内，萧平旌满心欢喜推开隔扇却赫然见到一身白衣的张星若倒在地上痛苦翻滚，修剪干净的纤细双手不住捧着半圆小腹来回抓挠像猫抓似得要把肚子剖穿。

“唔，痛……”张星若浑身是汗，贝齿咬紧，娇艳红唇不停打冷颤。那本来安分成长的魔胎因受真气搅扰变得狂性大发不住在他体内冲撞，疼的他翻在地上。

所幸萧平旌及时进来将他抱上软床，两指扣住他的唇舌才没让他疼的咬掉舌头。

“星云，你怎么了，碍事吗，要我去请大夫？”萧平旌紧张的拉着张星若双手，看样子十分担心张星若身体。虽然他从未询问过张星若经历了什么，为何会如此，甚至都不知道张星若真正的名字。

张星若摇头拒绝，他现在满头虚汗，半个月里养红润了的小脸苍白极了毫无血色。

萧平旌将他抱在怀中安慰，一手若有若无搭着他的脉搏试了试，确认真的没大碍后才盯着他日渐显怀的肚子，“那孩子……有没有事？”

咬咬牙，张星若瞥了萧平旌一眼。本来男人生子就是世间禁忌奇耻大辱，他想借凡尘大夫之手祛除魔胎奈何并不可行，再者萧平旌似乎极为心软，对这个孽种更是加诸不少爱心，完全不给他拿掉这魔胎的机会。

“萧公子，若我说有事呢？”

萧平旌闻言赶紧趴在张星若肚子上听了一听，紧张瞪大了湿漉漉的纯真眼睛，“怎么会？星云，这孩子怎么了？”

“平旌，你尊我重我从不肯勉强于我，也从未问过我为何身为男子身怀有孕，那你应该明了我并不想这样。”张星若攥着身下鸳鸯锦被，眉头皱的比屋外老树的皱纹还深。他知道萧平旌力排众议带他回府是存着什么心思，他也知道世间能接受他这副怀着鬼胎怪异模样的人寥寥无几，萧平旌更是世间少有的心性单纯之人，能这样真心待他珍惜他实在难能可贵，可是……可是张星若还记得自己之所以叫张星若，是担着云岚大事要除魔殉道的，平静的日子不可能属于他。

“好，云云，”萧平旌叹了口气，带着丝丝凉意的手指抚平张星若眉间忧虑，“那我替你找大夫。”

“平常大夫不行。”张星若看萧平旌要走，禁不住伸手攥着他的衣袖拽了拽。

“我带大国师来见你。”萧平旌笑笑他的执拗，返身又抱了他一下，印了唇印在光洁的额上，“云云，好好休息。”

张星若手指摸着自己额头那个残存温柔的偷香印子，视线在萧平旌的身影离开后暗淡下来，一副不知如何是好的怅然神情。

\----【P10 素水X张星若，通天】-----------

当年大梁老皇帝亲自拜谒山门徒步登上通天的云岚祈求神宗保佑，甚至允诺立神宗之人为大梁永生永世不更不改的国师，可教刚临任掌门的张星若广袖一挥挡了回去。

而今这所谓大梁国师，不知道是谁人担任？张星若只对此疑惑了一瞬并未放心上。

萧平旌则领着穿哑蓝道袍身量稍矮的男子匆匆潜进长林府邸，这男子带着白纱斗笠遮住脸面，似是不想被人看到容貌。

进到偏殿，为不失礼貌换好宽大的月白衫子遮住小腹，意欲待客的张星若正端庄坐在檀椅上。

“云云，这便是我大梁国师，云岚仙宗的张星若张掌门。”萧平旌介绍来人道。

“谁，你说他是……谁？”张星若腰背一震，眼睛紧紧盯着眼前一身蓝衣斗笠遮面的男子不住打量。

“张星若，云岚仙宗的张掌门。”萧平旌看他一脸不可置信，觉得他有些可爱，忍不住刮了下他的小鼻子上那点小痣，“云云从没见过这么厉害的人吧？”

张星若脸色发白身上冷汗顿起，汗毛都炸起来了。这是张星若？那他是谁？不对，明明自己才是张星若，那这人是谁？

“这位张……张掌门？何时到了大梁？”张星若暗自扣住檀椅的扶手让自己冷静。

“一年余。”斗笠蓝衫的男子在白纱内瓮声瓮气的答道。

张星若掐指算了算似乎是大梁皇帝来云岚山门拜谒的年月，“那张掌门可否除去面纱一现尊容？”

“云云，莫要强求冒犯国师，张掌门接任大国师的时候就定好了从不出宫从不以真面目示人的规矩，我这次请动他是好不容易的，”萧平旌连忙一拦，“还是先叫他给你看病罢？”

“无妨，我倒想摘了面纱得见天颜，仔仔细细瞧一瞧天上下来的人。”那蓝衫男子轻笑，略一迟疑，白纱斗笠无风自动落在地上。

张星若心跳狂悸，一眨不眨盯着白纱落地，生怕白纱斗笠里生出一张自己的脸孔，如若真是‘张星若’的脸，他又如何自处，又怎么和萧平旌解释？

所幸不是，还好不是，那蓝衫男子圆头尖脸高鼻深目，一双灵动的大眼睛像极了某种飞鸟。

张星若一下困惑了，听此人言辞，似乎是知道自己的真实身份，难道同名同姓？可云岚仙宗……不对，云岚仙宗？世人皆称呼云岚为神宗，从未有仙宗的叫法，而这人一身哑蓝衣服皮肤显黑，脸上是滇人相貌……

思虑至此，张星若抓过萧平旌袖子对他耳语几句请他把好偏殿大门，殿内只余他和蓝衫男子两个。

“你是巫医？为何冒我名目哄骗大梁！”张星若等萧平旌出去，用密声传音斥道。

“猜的不错，张掌门，我是岭南边境的巫医素水。”蓝衫男子爽快承认，朗声笑道，似乎并不在意身份被揭露，甚至不怕被殿外萧平旌听见。

“你——”张星若一时气结，他支走萧平旌又浪费法力用密声传音保密如此是为了什么！

“我倒是不知誉满天下高洁出尘的张星若张掌门是个女子？不老老实实待在云岚山上竟跑到尘世里和人成亲生孩子？”素水挽着袖子背手绕着张星若观察几圈，“果然好皮囊好品相，能勾的世间多少英雄死心塌地各个为你。”

张星若眼波一转，恨不得一茶杯塞了素水毒辣的嘴，“你两汪黑白水银没白泼出去，居然看不出我是男人。”

“呵，男人？那你这肚子……”素水敛笑，探手按上张星若腹部。

张星若并未拦他，只当他提前替自己诊断，深吸一口气承认道，“怀了魔胎。”

“呀呀……”这回轮到素水哑然，看张星若面带羞惭之色撇过脸，心下登时了然，“你不要他？要去了他？”

张星若挑眼看他，水亮的星眸似乎在诉说什么，嘴上并未言语。

素水却已经知道张星若的想法，便取袖内出药匣，变戏法似得把巴掌大的盒子展开铺满半个桌面，拿出一段药水浸透的红绳甩在张星若眼前，“会有些疼，张掌门不若捆上自己免得受伤。”

张星若接过红绳手一抖打开，迟疑的缚住自己的腕子。这红绳的颜色让他想起了地牢内那些恶心的紫红藤蔓，不舒服极了。

“太慢。”素水急不可耐夺过红绳几下便把张星若绑在椅子上，弄成四肢紧缚两腿大开的样子，随手一扯褪下他的亵裤。

“这是做什——”张星若刚要责问，素水手疾眼快趁机塞了一个甘草桩子让他咬着。

“别说话，再咬到舌头。这可是个大事情，我从没接过这么凶险的东西……对，我说的就是你肚子里的那个，太让人吃惊了，居然寄生在一个男人的身体……”素水看起来十分激动，脚步不停手上翻飞，找着药匣里用得上的东西，半晌摸出个中空的碧玉假阳，里面能灌了药水送进患者身体内腔，只是这东西做的太大太过逼真，连世间最壮硕男人的实物该有的筋膜棱角都一一刻画，没几个人能适应得了所以极少使用。

“张掌门，我要用这个把麻痹魔胎的药水打进去，然后试着将你不要的东西取出来。”素水举着假阳，没说要怎么进去，张星若却已明白他要做什么。

[hide=600]

只见素水伸出指尖摸上张星若腿间的颤栗的蜜穴，那处窄小已经因为接触到冷硬的空气瑟缩着不住张合，肉花久未被人采撷变得愈发敏感脆弱，只吞了素水的指尖就痒痒到不行，腹腔火热起来不断往外流着淫水。

张星若闭上眼睛羞耻的不忍去看。虽说萧平旌救了他并属意于他，但碍于魔胎也碍于他的意愿，萧平旌并没有强迫他做什么，所以从没碰他身下的地方，至多偷吻他几下便是极限，而今萧平旌就在殿外自己却被一个陌生巫医揉着小穴，这种耻辱感让他心力憔悴，脸上一片红晕，连脖子都烧红了。

冷冰冰的碧玉圆头抵在鲜艳水润的肉唇上来回摩擦，沾满了从肉穴里挤出来的滑腻淫水，挑逗的张星若心如火烫欲火焚身，不由自主扭腰摆臀下意识去咬着假阳，似乎出于本能追逐欲望，因为只有这样才能帮他娇嫩的肉蕊解去煎熬痒意，才能把药水吃进肚子里解决掉祸患。

素水握住碧玉另一头，看着极品美人充满诱惑的淫荡模样勾的他口干舌燥，情欲上脑，但他还知道自己是名大夫，忙盯住张星若开合放松的穴口对准将已经沾染上张星若滚烫体温的玉柱捅了进去。

“嗯……”张星若被缚住的肩背一颤，腿根都打颤了，嗓子里发出似痛似爽的闷哼。下身含着玉柱的淫靡嫩肉缩了又放，随进出拓展的动作吞咽吮吸入侵的东西。

素水如临大敌克制的满身是汗，手上匀速抽送这玉柱不停变换角度试图寻到张星若身体深处那隐秘地方的入口向里面注药。

\--------【P11 萧平旌X张星若 萧炎X张星若，兄弟】------------

萧平旌背手在偏殿外等候治疗结束，一双眉头紧蹙，桃花美目烦躁数着殿外开花的海棠。

半晌后黄昏已逝华灯初上，王府内仆从侍女言笑晏晏张灯烧烛，见萧平旌不苟言笑等在偏殿外，均是窃窃私语无人敢踏进来一步，只把门口的几盏灯点亮。

萧平旌手一挥让人进来掌灯，却在侍女仆从踏进偏殿时一把揪住混在家仆中的一人。

“你不是我萧家人。”萧平旌攥着来人的脖领，居高临下扫视打量。

这人身量跟他差不离，只不过身板更为壮硕些，显得肩宽臂厚，更藏了一柄长剑背在背后，所以才叫熟识兵刃武艺高强的萧平旌一眼看穿。

“我曾是萧家人。”这人一张脸藏在兜帽下看不清楚面目，说的话也模棱两可。

萧平旌正欲再问，黑漆漆的偏殿大门突然敞开，月白袍子的张星若扶着门框摇摇欲坠，“是我让他来的，平旌你放他过来。”

萧平旌危险的眯了眯眼睛，但张星若说的话他不想违背，便眼盯着这戴兜帽的人进了殿内。

向侍女借了盏灯，萧炎一进殿内就褪下兜帽扶着张星若重新坐回椅子上，单膝一跪献上掌门的星云宝剑。

方才张星若耳聪目明听到萧炎的声音，生怕这个萧和那个萧起了喧嚷冲突，便在手术做了大半的时候让素水领他出去调停。

“你操心的还真不少。”见他回来素水赶紧接手过来，抱怨了一句，蹲在张星若身前撩开他的衣袍，对赤裸小腹念起法咒。

张星若臌胀的肚子里明显有什么。

“星若，这是怎么了？我马上带你回云岚！”萧炎一脸紧张讶异抓住他的腕子，好不容易捡回性命带张星若的宝剑追到这里，却看到如此怪异奇绝的场景。

“如你所见，我身怀有孕怕是再也回不了云岚，掌门之剑就交给你罢。”张星若强忍气血翻腾苦笑着反手与萧炎相握，“萧炎，其实在崖下我不是第一次见你，第一次见你应该是在好多年前的树林，那时候你还在襁褓中身上带着长林的长命锁，刻着炎炎如火四个字，我本来要带你上山去求师傅，可又想山上生活清苦你别跟我一样受罪了，便把你放到了山下的村庄……我有时闲着也会看你练功，暗中教你些要诀法门……你也算半个云岚子弟，想必……师傅师叔不会怪我传错人。”

“你早知道我是长林弃子，”萧炎墨染黑瞳盯着张星若，黑漆漆的只有两点火光熊熊，“所以那日在崖下你才愿意跟我——”

“是，没错，我知道你在那片林中，故意去引逗你总比随便失身给混账宵小来的好些，而今我找到了更好的靠山自然不需要跟你走，你自己回去吧。”

“你真的怀了孕？是谁？门外那个人的？”萧炎握着星云宝剑的指尖都用力到发白。

“他叫萧平旌，按说是你的兄弟。”一时半会说不清腹内怀胎的来历，也不想萧炎搀和进来，张星若索性没有回答这个问题，只向他说了门外人的身份。

“真是他的？”萧炎用星云撑着自己站起来，气势汹汹便要冲出殿门杀将出去。

张星若虚软极了，勉强撑着挽住萧炎的袍子，打起十二分精神，“我说了你自己回云岚，拿着星云回去。”

“你……要留下？为了他是么。”萧炎转身，不敢置信的看着张星若。所谓道者的除魔正道快意恩仇，所谓掌门的守卫云岚振兴师门，都不存在吗？

“我累了，想过平静的生活，刚好萧平旌能给我。”张星若眸光淡然如水波般扫过萧炎的面容，“而你欠我的便要听我的，回云岚去别再来了，哪怕你要用手里的星云劈柴烧火也无所谓，只要你带着它回云岚去。”

“你以为我带的走它却带不走你？”萧炎双眼濡湿眼泪盈睫抢上一步剖白心迹。

张星若扭头不再看他，下的是逐客之意。

\------【P12 鬼厉X张星若，真相】-------------

“你可真是个骗子，比我还能骗。”素水咂着牙花瞧被辜负了真心的少年泪奔而去。

“唉，真真假假假假真真，他该长大了……”张星若叹息，摸上小腹里那团妖邪黑气，“你有几成把握？”

“如果没有中途停下是三成，你停了，一成。”素水摆出一根手指，“最可怕的是你会死，就算是死了之后魔胎还会在你体内孕育，成熟后不管是什么样子，哪怕寄宿的身体破碎腐朽他都会破体而出为祸人间。”

“死又何妨，最可怕的是生不如死，比如现在。”

“好，好一个生不如死，我欠你，欠鬼厉的，当然要尽心竭力帮你。”

“你可知鬼厉他——”张星若想问又住了口，脸色苍白泛着不正常的潮红，体内的魔胎妖气涌动翻滚着股股黑云。

“他为救你和血魔和鬼王宗同归于尽了，就算你不叫萧平旌找我，我也会来找你。”

“到底是怎么一回事？”

“你可还记得当年大国师之事。”素水挑掉灯花，让烛光分外亮了些，挪到张星若身前，“当年云岚掌门薨逝，你为抗云岚生门临时继任并回绝了大梁几次三番关于国师的邀请，气的大梁皇帝最后一次率领长林戍卫兵临云岚。你可知道为何大梁执意请你，又为何动用了大梁国最精锐的长林卫围住云岚？”

“不知。”张星若思索片刻，缓缓摇头。他素来闭守山门不问世事，俗务早先是张小凡教他，后来他都交给了座下弟子处理。

“大梁南征北战开疆拓土，靠的就是长林这支精锐，而也是这支精兵闯入我岭南不幸沾染瘴气，甚至传播到了大梁城里，大梁人心惶惶都道是种瘟疫，皇帝求天不应求地不灵，便想到了求仙拜神，亲自率众去了最接近神祗的云岚巅上，而你几次闭门不见给了我契机，我虽然见不到你也见不到大梁皇帝，可我找到了鬼厉，我想救大梁人也想救我岭南，所以……”

“是鬼厉出的主意让你冒充我。”张星若想透其中机窍，脸色被烛光照的明灭昳丽。

“是，我自称云岚仙宗张星若，救了大梁成为国师，皇帝一高兴大赦天下发令免兵止戈修生养息。只可惜了长林军的首领，从千里外云岚赶回的太迟错过了治疗时机。之后我便不用担心岭南有事，安心在宫里待了下来。”素水瞅着张星若火光映照的美艳无双的脸，却想起了鬼厉其人：聪明绝伦心怀苍生，本该是栋梁材料却没过眼前这一劫。

“那……你知道鬼厉如何堕魔的吗？”张星若迟疑了一下还是问道。他猜不透也不知道缘由，得到消息时张小凡也就是鬼厉已经从云岚最高处洗云台上跳了下去。

是因为他心中有欲有妒有火有恨，每一样都盖过了苍生大爱。素水心中有答案却没有宣之于口，现在鬼厉为爱身死，算是求仁得仁，又何必给旁人徒添烦忧，再者说，张星若恐怕……

“虽说只有一成把握，但我也想问问你这一成，如若成功，你要怎么办，还回云岚吗？”素水问。

“什么？”张星若还晃神惦记着鬼厉，猝不及防被问道，下意识瞧向殿外，灯火阑珊下门扇上照出的是萧平旌来回焦虑走动的影子。

素水看他的样子，有些了然，暗自点点头，“那我且问你，若你活下来，我还能帮你取了你身上另一个你不愿要的东西，你愿不愿意？”

张星若一怔，才反应过来是指的自己身为男子不该有的东西。他确实因这一遭受了太多苦难，但……张星若又想到了萧平旌对他对小孩关怀备至的样子，念头摇摆了几下还是道了声不用。

\-----【P13 萧平旌X张星若，尾生】--------

事情终究未到最坏那一步。

张星若还是活了下来，虽然仙资尽失灵韵枯竭彻底变成了平常人，即使那把轻如鸿毛重如泰山的星云剑再放在他眼前他也拿不起来了。

替他治疗之后素水取出了他体内作祟的东西，告诉他那不是魔胎只是一团妖气裹挟一抹藏在赤魂石卵里的灵识，便带着这东西和在宫里一年攒下的宝贝卸任国师圆满归隐。

好在萧平旌对张星若一如既往，疼他重他爱他敬他，也依然傻傻蒙在鼓里不知道他的真实身份，还叫他星云，云云。得此美眷不枉张星若为了实现他小小的愿景甘愿留下身上不完美的残缺。

鸳鸯罗帐被翻红浪。

萧平旌一得空便腻着张星若跟他相好，半点不肯分开，缠的张星若总大张双腿淫靡地迎合，越发浪荡迷乱起来。

呻吟断断续续倾泻而出，张星若沉浮爱欲之中，与萧平旌唇舌相抵津液交融，胸乳上粉红的两点尖子在萧平旌巧妙的手法中延展挺立愈加嫣红，轩昂的下身就硬邦邦挺在萧平旌和他紧贴的腹腔间，而一双白腿淫乱跨坐于男人胯上，吞吃进巨物，把个娇嫩的地方磨到淫水黏腻。

张合双唇倾吐出喘息娇吟，张星若身体在欲海中沉沦，操桨人是他信赖而又臣服之人。

\-----【想要HE的请停在P13这里不要往下看】---------------  
\-----【想要HE的请停在P13这里不要往下看】---------------  
\-----【想要HE的请停在P13这里不要往下看】---------------

\-------【P14 萧平旌X张星若，抱柱】----------------

“云云，你好紧好烫，里面真舒服……”萧平旌挺起上身舔舐着他雪白的颈项温柔吮吻，虎牙捉弄他不住窜动滑溜溜的喉结，双手爱恋托住张星若柔软的圆臀或轻或重揉捏把玩，让自己孽根进到更深，惹得坐在这物上的美人声音拔高了一个调子。

“啊……啊嗯，平旌…唔啊……好大……好粗啊……”张星若媚若无骨倒在来人怀中，与之相拥身体贴合，连心头咚咚的巨响都连成同一片脉动，仿佛是真正的交颈缠绵鱼水相融。

“云云，我要肏到你生个孩子，怀上吧……怀上我的血脉，肏你，肏到你怀上……”萧平旌嘟囔着，凶猛的虎牙划过张星若脖颈上震颤的血管，细碎亲吻落在他肩头，下身膨大高耸的阳具插在体内更粗暴的挺动，抽撤捣弄把嫩肉里都研磨出水。

“唔……好……啊嗯………”张星若答应着，有些受不了似得呻吟浪叫，眼睫剧烈抖动，喘息着扭腰把自己钉在萧平旌的巨棒上一寸寸吞的更深。

“说好了，给我生孩子，我哥走后家里冷清太久了。”萧平旌贪婪的舔吻啃咬张星若瘦削的下巴和丰润嘴唇，粗野攥住那不堪一握的细腰就往狠里肏干。

萧平旌时常提起他的兄长，还给他讲过他们小时候几个弟兄蹴鞠跑马的乐子。张星若恍然未觉有不对的地方，仍旧食髓知味被按着腰干到穴内殷红敏感异常，浑身酥麻过电烫过四肢百骸，掀起滔滔不绝的情潮爱浪。

背后一麻腰杆用力挺动，萧平旌直操的张星若肉穴最深处那个小口大张又被壮硬的巨物捣进了软腔，一束束精液打在软腔嫩肉上还用粗大的龟头堵住不让浓白流出来。

见怀中人努力把自己射进去的强劲精液尽数含在身体深处一丝都没漏出来，萧平旌灿烂的笑起来吻了吻美人耳际。

“你欠了我萧家，十个八个也得给我生。对不对，张星若。”

小师叔，这一步，他又踏错了。

\------------【END】-----------

【番外】

岭南，褴褛街头行人熙攘，各个行色匆匆。

一个穿着粗布黑袍的干瘦背影脚步迅疾掠过街面，竟比常人快上数倍，恍的连影子都看不清楚，只觉得这人手上托着半臂高的什么物什十分奇怪。

黑袍人遮面的斗笠也是黑纱所制，无风自动，露出他乌黢黢的面孔和一双黑中显红的大眼睛，长发放浪不羁披散在颊边看起来一股杀气铺面，比他更险恶的他胳膊上架着的妖童。

凶神恶煞面目乖张的孩子头发却已经杂乱疯长，看着是孩子身形却没有孩子的样子表情，半臂高的幼小身体死死攀住黑袍人肩头发出桀桀怪笑，一双血色的眼睛没有正常人的眼睑瞳孔。

“素水，这次不行，我们还有的是机会去见他。”

妖童安抚摸着素水斗笠黑纱遮掩下与自己不同的柔顺长发，像在摸一只坐骑。

“当然，主人。”被称作素水的黑袍人双眼无神面无表情，嘴唇都不动一下地答道。

\--------------------【完】----------------

\------------------- | ω・´)呵，写完了看看，看看，都是坏人啊，小若若


End file.
